Wedding Hell
by Roxanya
Summary: When Lucy's father comes back to town, he delivers devastating news. Lucy is to be married. Immediately. Can the guild save Lucy from her father's money grabbing clutches? How will Natsu react to his partner being taken away? Read to find out. And don't forget to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A candle flickered softly. Wax pooled into the bottom of the holder, releasing a sweet scent of vanilla. It cast a warm shadow onto the desk where a blonde head rested. She murmured in her sleep, rustling the reams of paper beneath her as she moved slightly. It was calm peaceful and quiet.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment was kicked in with an almighty bang.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, striding in carrying two stuffed greasy bags. Happy flew in circles behind him.

"Aiee!" Lucy squealed, awakening with a start. She involuntarily pushed back against her chair and was sent sprawling across the floor. She rubbed her blurry eyes, slowly opening them. Natsu's head peered down at her. He chuckled.

"What are you doing on the floor? Weirdo."

Lucy scrambled to her feet, outraged. She was about to start screaming when a loud rumble stopped her. Natsu laughed and patted her stomach.

"See, Happy? I told you she would be hungry. You've been up here for hours Lucy!" Natsu grinned, dropping cross legged to the floor and pulling Lucy down with him. "I brought food!"

Lucy's mouth watered at the scintillating smells of the food, Natsu had clearly brought all of her favourites.

"You should still knock…" she mumbled half-heartedly, before tucking into the Chinese food Natsu had brought with relish.

"Yeah, yeah!" Natsu rolled his eyes, his mouth full of dumplings.

"Natsu! Aren't you forgetting something?" Happy said, knocking on Natsu's head as though he were a door.

"Oh yeah! Lucy, your Dad is here. He's looking for you." Natsu said, food spraying from his mouth.

"What?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me that first? Where is he?!" Lucy yelped. The last time she had seen her father he had been begging her for money. She couldn't imagine what he would want now.

"In the guild." Natsu shrugged. "I thought you would want food first."

Lucy glared at him, before looking down at her dishevelled, just woken appearance.

"He can't see me like this!" She squealed, making a beeline for her bathroom. Natsu and Happy looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They would never understand girls. Why shower when there was plenty of good food to eat?!

Lucy raced around trying to get ready. She picked out a soft pink dress that reached her knee, for modesty's sake, but she tied her whip around the middle to act as a belt. She may not want to antagonise her father by the way she dressed, but she still wanted him to be reminded that she wasn't his little girl anymore.

"Come on Natsu!" She shouted as she pulled on matching shoes.

"Why do I have to go?! I still have food left!" He said indignantly, crossing his arms.

Lucy glowered and put her hands on her hips.

"Scary…" Happy whimpered.

"Now. Natsu." She growled.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

He reluctantly got to his feet, and then with a burst of speed ran at Lucy and threw her over his shoulder. He launched himself across of the room and out of the open window, landing gracefully.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, belatedly. "Put me down! Idiot!"

"But it's quicker!" he moaned.

"I don't care. Oh my, I feel sick." Lucy said, looking a little green.

* * *

><p>The guild was in its usual uproar, with fights breaking out, glasses being clinked together in companionship and Cana challenging everyone to drinking contests. Mira smiled at everyone with her sparkling eyes. She loved it when the guild was full of life. Today, however, her eyes caught sight of something which made her frown. Lucy's father sat alone at the bar, his appearance rugged, drinking solitarily. Mira tried to see the best in people, but Lucy's father seemed to be giving off a bad vibe. She didn't like it one bit.<p>

The doors to the guild swing open. Lucy marched in, clutching Natsu's ear, dragging him along. She seemed to berating him for something. As easy smile came to Mira's lips, she loved seeing the two of them together. They suited so well. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy's father got to his feet.

Lucy saw him too and stopped. Natsu stood upright, clutching his red throbbing ear.

"Dad?" Lucy said tentatively.

Her father merely nodded. "Is there some where we can talk in private?"

"Hey! Lucy is a part of our guild. Whatever you want to say to her, you can say in front of us." Natsu growled, his arms crossed against his chest.

Lucy's father glared at Natsu, but Lucy interrupted his rebuke.

"Natsu is right, Father. This is my family now." Lucy said, returning her father's look. "Say what you have to say and go."

"Fine." Her father growled. "If this is the way you want it. Lucy, you are to be married immediately. I have made all the arrangements. This is non-negotiable. It is the only way I can restore the Heartfilia family to our previous glory. You will do this for me."

The guild fell silent. Mira could count on her hand the amount of times that had ever happened.

"W-what?" Lucy gasped. "N-n-no"

"You have no choice!" Her father snapped, his voice cracking like a whip.

The guild erupted into protests, and food was flung at Lucy's father. He stood unwavering glaring at Lucy. But Mira wasn't looking at them. She was looking at a particular dragon slayer who seemed stunned. He was silent and had paled completely, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Despite the tense situation, Mira chuckled softly to herself. Lucy's father didn't know what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot the disclaimer last time: I don't and will never own fairy tail. Particularly because I can't draw. I know this is an early update, but I felt motivated by the reviews! Thank you all, and please don't forget to review as we go on!**

Lucy stared at her father in shock. She knew he was desperate for money, but she never thought he would ever do this to her. This was her life he was changing. Her future.

"No." She said firmly. "No. You do not have a say in how I live my life. I've made that clear."

She turned to leave, but her father grabbed her wrist.

"Please, little one." He begged, his voice choked with emotion.

Lucy felt her determination begin to waver. He hadn't called her that in years. She could sense the desperation rolling off him in waves. Perhaps she should help him... not get married, obviously, but help some how.

She felt unsure of what to do, but before she could even make a decision she found herself once again unceremoniously thrown over a shoulder.

Natsu barged people out of the way, and flung the guild doors open.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

He didn't answer, but merely continued to run, jostling Lucy as he did so. She gave up struggling with an exasperated sigh and noticed that he was heading towards her home. For once he decided to use the front door, ignoring Lucy's landlady as she shouted for rent money. Once in the apartment he dumped Lucy on the floor.

"Pack." He said. "But lightly."

Lucy stared at him. He barely seemed to be the Natsu that she knew. He stood upright and serious, his mouth set in a straight line, his eyes focused on something behind her.

"Natsu?" She breathed questioningly.

His eyes found hers.

"Just do it. Please." He implored.

Lucy simply nodded.

Natsu groaned. He felt like death. He tried to focus on Lucy's hands as they smoothed his hair comfortingly. Why had he forced them on a train of all transports?

Because you wanted to get Lucy as far away from her father and as quickly as possible, a voice in his head answered. He groaned again. He had seen the look in her father's eye when Lucy had looked like she might give in. It was a look of triumph and malice. There was no way he would compromise with Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy softly broke his reverie. He moaned in reply.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still playing with his hair.

"I don't know." he admitted. "Somewhere new." Where your father can't find you, he added silently.

"That would be nice." She replied.

There was a comfortable silence for a while in which Natsu allowed himself to be soothed by Lucy. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep he heard two words, gently spoken.

"Thank you."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

"Jude. Calm down." Makarov responded, clearly annoyed. He, Jude, Mira and Erza were in Makarov's office, in both an attempt to gain privacy and to hide Jude from some very angry guild members.

Jude slammed his fist on the desk in anger, making Mira jump. Erza rose from behind Makarov and drew her sword, pointing it at Jude. Mira smiled to herself, Erza was always so rash.

"Do not act that way." Erza said shortly.

"Erza. It's fine." Makarov dismissed her. She reluctantly sheathed her sword, but stayed standing, her hands on her hips.

Makarov turned his attention back to a now pacing Jude.

"I don't know where she is. And I suspect if she doesn't want to be found she won't be. Perhaps if you had included her in your decisions your daughter wouldn't have fled from you. Do not expect any sympathy or help from this guild. Lucy is our family. Our daughter, sister, niece and cousin. We will support her through anything and she will always have a home here. The same cannot be said for you. I trust you remember the way out." Makarov growled. Mira smiled. Master Makarov did always have a way with words.

"Now, see here!" Jude blustered.

"Erza?" Makarov asked.

With a flash Erza's sword was pointed at the base of Jude's neck.

"You..haven't heard the last of this!" Jude said shakily and left with as much dignity he could.

"Master?" Mira asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I meant what I said. If Natsu and Lucy don't want to be found. I doubt they will. We will just have to wait patiently for them to reach out to us." Makarov said sadly.

Mira felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Poor Lucy." She breathed. Erza clamped a hand against Mira's back in an attempt to console her.

"Don't worry Mira, sooner or later Natsu is bound to destroy something and we will find where they are." She smiled.

"Yes, but so will Lucy's father!" Mira sobbed.

Erza had no answer for that.

"Natsu, please just light the fire! I'm freezing!" Lucy said through chattering teeth.

"No Lucy, we can't use our magic!" Natsu puffed. "I've explained that. They might use it to find us."

Lucy sighed and went back to trying to light the sodden logs. The pair were in a rented single room cabin on the outskirts of a small village named Heiwa. Unfortunately, torrential rain had drenched the logs they were given for the fireplace as well as the duo themselves. They had changed into dry clothes, and Lucy had swaddled herself in many blankets, but the biting chill of the air still stung. Lucy flung the flint down.

"I give up." She said dramatically.

Natsu raised his eyebrow from where he lay on the cabin's only bed, his hands behind his head. Unlike Lucy, he was rather warm.

"Come here." He said.

"No." Lucy blushed. "I said I would sleep on the floor!"

"Luce. Come on." He said. "Or I'll just make you," he added with a devilish grin.

Lucy huffed and stood up, making her way towards the bed. In a flash, Natsu ripped away the blankets.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, freezing instantly.

Natsu ignored her and pulled her down on to the bed and draped the blankets over them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Lucy blushed deeper. Why was Natsu cuddling her? It was so unlike him!

Then she understood.

"Natsu! You're so warm!" She said, her inhibitions lost in the warmth.

They lay snug together for a bit.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy stirred slightly. She didn't even know where to begin. Her head was a mess. She had run away from her home and new family to escape her old one. She wasn't ready to be married, especially to someone she didn't even know, for reasons she didn't agree with. She wanted to marry for love not money. It was one of the reasons she had left home in the first place!

"I don't think I can yet." She eventually whispered.

Natsu didn't answer. He just pulled her closer, until they both fell asleep.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?!" A voice angrily demanded.

Jude shook slightly, from where he knelt, his head bent in respect. "I am sorry my Lord." He grovelled.

"Need I remind you that you have a lot at stake here, Jude. If this wedding does not go ahead your debt will not be cleared." The voice sternly reverberated against the walls of the large room. It was a cold room, all the decorations were made from different stones and marbles. The voice came from a shadow clad silhouette sat upon a throne in front of Jude.

"I know." He replied.

"If you do not get your disobedient daughter back, you will have to pay in a more... distasteful manner. Am I understood?" The voice echoed sharply.

"Yes. I will get her back. Immediately." Jude stood up. "By any means possible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own fairy tail! Despite wishing that I do.**

It had been a month since Lucy and Natsu had left the guild. Lucy had become accustomed to their new life, and despite the sadness of leaving everyone behind she had begun to enjoy it. They had moved on to a large rural town named Shinpuru. Despite Lucy's protests, Natsu had decided that from now on they should go by the names Susie and Danyu and pretend that they were married. After all, two unwed teenagers was bound to be more noticeable. And thus, with two cheap rings placed on fingers, Natsu and Lucy became Susie and Danyu. The newlyweds.

They both secured part time jobs to earn enough money to rent a small studio flat, but as they couldn't use their powers the money was minimum wage. They lived simply and despite it all they were happy. The towns people were kind and fond of the young couple trying to make it on their own. There was just one thing missing.

Lucy first noticed it when she and Natsu left for work one morning. Natsu helped at a farm whereas Lucy had found work in a maid cafe. She didn't mind the work and found it helped to pretend she was Virgo. They had crossed the bridge into town when a midnight blue cat streaked across their path. Natsu looked as though he had been punched in the cat. He mumbled a quick goodbye and raced off, his face etched with sadness. Lucy missed Happy too, but she hadn't realised how much Natsu needed the blue ball of fluff and how much sorrow he was going through for her. She wanted to do something kind back and so she began to hatch a plan.

Later that night, she waited until Natsu's snores began to rumble and disentangled herself from him. Since the night in the cabin, the pair had gotten used to sleeping together for comfort and found they had trouble sleeping when they slept apart. It was innocent enough, Lucy would defend it to herself. She crept towards the alarm clock and turned it off. Hopefully Natsu would sleep in and never know she was gone. She slung her keys and whip around her waist for courage and stole out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lucy stepped onto Magnolia platform. She drew the hood up on a dark black cloak she had bought, hoping it would blend her in with the night's darkness. She silently made her way to Natsu's home. To her slight surprise, the door was left ajar. She hesitantly pushed it open and was shocked at what she saw. The whole place had been ransacked. All of Natsu and Happy's things were a strewn across the floor. Several things seemed to have been deliberately broken. Pictures of the guild were smashed and their frames twisted. Lucy felt incredibly sad. It was clear her Father had done this. Worse still, Happy was no where to be found.<p>

Dejected, Lucy made her way back to her house, figuring she may as well grab some clothes whilst she was here so that the trip wasn't a complete waste of time. She crept past the landlady's apartment and upon entering her own she found it in a similar state to Natsu. Her eyes welled up but she made her way to her bedroom to get the clothes. Her bedroom was exactly the way she had left it. For some reason her father appeared to have avoided this room. Nothing was different, except...

Lucy gasped. Curled up on her bed, snoring lightly, was the little blue exceed.

Lucy crept over to the bed and gently sat down. She softly began to stroke the exceed in the way she had before she left home. Happy murmured in his sleep.

"Lucy." He whimpered.

"That's right! It's me, Happy!" Lucy whispered.

Happy slowly opened his eyes and then focused them on Lucy.

"LUCY!" he yelled, flinging himself at her.

She caught him and clutched him to her chest.

"Hello, Happy. I missed you!" She laughed.

"Are you coming back? Where's Natsu?" The exceed said excitedly.

"No I can't come back Happy and he isn't here." Lucy replied, but quickly continued when she registered Happy's crestfallen face. "But you're coming with me, if you want! And you can see Natsu!"

Instead of replying, the happy little exceed buried his face into Lucy's neck.

* * *

><p>Light was beginning to break and Lucy waited impatiently for the train. Although she had turned off the alarm, she wasn't sure how long Natsu would sleep in. She had a soft rucksack full of clothes on her bag and in her arms lay Happy swaddled like a baby. Lucy figured other passengers wouldn't want to sit next to a baby and if no one looked closely enough they should get away with it. She heard a quiet scuff of a shoe against pavement and whipped her head around. Behind her, dressed non descriptively was a man staring at her unabashedly. Not a stranger to men's stares, Lucy just turned back around to see the oncoming train. Nevertheless the man made her feel uncomfortable and she made a mental note not to sit near him on the train. She needn't have worried. Once boarded she saw the man was still on the platform. She let her body relax until he raised an arm and there was a flash. Did he just take a picture?!<p>

"Oh no." Lucy moaned.

Lucy and Happy creeped into the studio apartment and found Natsu sprawled on the bed, snoring loudly. The pair giggled and slapped their hands over their mouths to stop the sounds. Natsu grumbled in his sleep and rolled over.

"Okay." Lucy whispered. "One, Two, THREE!"

The exceed and celestial wizard flung themselves on top of Natsu, bouncing around manically.

"Lucy! You weirdo, what the hell?" Natsu moaned, clinging to the duvet with his eyes still closed. "Five more minutes!"

Lucy grabbed a pillow and began bashing Natsu on the head with it.

"Get. Up. Natsu." She said with each blow. "I. Have. A. Suprise. For. You!"

Nastsu sat bolt upright.

"Whaisit?" he slurred, rubbing his blurry eyes.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Happy flew smack into Natsu's chest.

"Naaaatsssuuu!" the exceed cried.

"Happy!?" Natsu exclaimed. "How are you...here? Happy!"

Lucy grinned as the pair hugged each other tightly. Happy sobbed dramatically whereas Nastu beamed from ear to ear. His eyes caught Lucy's and they twinkled gratefully.

A little while later, after Happy had calmed down, Lucy made some green tea for them all.

"I guess you have some questions?" Lucy smiled.

"Just one, how?" Natsu said. Happy was still firmly attached to his side. Lucy felt as though a weight had been lifted off Natsu's shoulders. Gone was the somber, serious man, and back was his playful mischievous grin.

"I knew you missed him, and I wanted to do something for you. You've definitely done more than enough for me!" She began. "So I went home to look for Natsu, but my father trashed both of our places."

Natsu shrugged. Lucy knew that material things didn't hold much importance to Natsu.

"He left my room alone though, I am still not sure why, but I'm glad he did, because there I found Happy!"

Happy jolted and smiled at hearing his name.

"Yeah! It was the only place that still smelt like you and Lucy! I think I was there forever" he whined slightly, before burrowing his head back into Natsu.

Natsu laughed.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

At this Lucy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"At the station, some guy took a photo of me." She admitted. "But I was wearing a cloak and Happy was hidden, he could have just been an admirer."

"Ah well." Natsu said, rubbing Happy's head. "Probably nothing."

Lucy smiled. This was more like her carefree Natsu. _Her_ Natsu? She shook her head smiled and dismissed the notion.

"Hey Happy, where did you get this collar from?" Natsy said, interrupting Lucy's thoughts. Around Happy's neck was a dark blue collar with a silver tag attached.

"I don't know." Happy said nuzzling Natsu's hand. "I woke up with it!"

"What does it say? On the tag?" Lucy asked, kneeling by Natsu and touching the tag.

The metal caught the light and Lucy read the inscription. She gasped and sank back onto her legs in shock.

"What does it say, Lucy?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Property of Jude Heartfilia." she replied in disbelief. She turned the tag over in her hands, and on the back a red light blinked.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's a tracker!" Lucy choked.

A thunderous knock at the door interrupted Natsu's reply.

**A/N, Thank you for the reviews so far! I really enjoy reading them, so if you have the time please continue to review! What did you like? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to see happen next?**

Next time: Jude Heartfilia has found Lucy, but will Natsu give her up without a fight?


End file.
